


The Norns' Thunder

by LilweenGalatrass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Loki & Thor as children, Other, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilweenGalatrass/pseuds/LilweenGalatrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki never thought his biggest fear would have such an important part into his brother's life — until Thor wielded Mjollnir for the first time. Then, many things changed between the two brothers, and many remained untold as they took their own paths. ONE-SHOT (Sets long before Thor 1; Thor & Loki as children)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Norns' Thunder

_Here is a oneshot I thought of the other day, I like the idea of Loki being scared of thunder and how the brothers dealt with that before and after Thor wielded Mjollnir for the first time._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

 

FANFICTION

THOR (MARVEL) : THE NORNS’ THUNDER

ONE SHOT

Thor was awakened by his hair being lightly pulled by a tiny hand. The young boy blinked opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw through the window was a thick rain falling like a curtain over the landscapes of Asgard. Lightning shot through the sky, illuminating the bedroom right before a deep rolling boom of thunder echoed against the waterfalls of Asgard and its Golden Palace.

Despite the peace of heart he felt at seeing the storm, Thor heard a slight whimper that made him frown and he turned around, eyeing the other side of his bed. He pushed away his sheets and crawled over to the edge of the bed. At first, he didn’t see anything, but when another streak of lightning illuminated the room, he saw a raven-haired ball curled up.

“Loki?” He called, his voice low.

The youngest Prince looked up, chubby hands trying to cover his ears. His green eyes were filled with tears and he sobbed at the sound of thunder, even louder than the previous one. The blond haired brother blinked in surprise at seeing his little brother curled up at the foot of his bed.

“T-thor…” The little boy whimpered, his voice broken by his tears, “I-I’m scared…” He murmured, more tears streaming down his face.

Thor smiled at his little brother and moved away the sheets, silently inviting him to get into the bed. Quickly, the little raven haired boy grabbed the edge of the bed and struggled to get on top of it but finally crawled towards his big brother, curling up against him this time.

“The thunder is so loud, it’s scary..!” He said, voice smothered by his brother’s t-shirt.

Thor pushed the sheets around the both of them, keeping a hand on his brother’s back to reassure him.

“There is no need to be scared, Loki, the thunder is great!”

The green eyes only stared at him while Thor grinned.

“Do you remember what Mother and Father said about thunder and lightning?”

The little boy shook his head lightly before his brother answered:

“They say that thunder is the most powerful strength of nature because it is destructive but it can also carve a path for you, lights up your way in the darkness. When you are scared of thunder and lightning, Loki, remember that it gives you light in the night and that it’s just the Norns trying to show you the path you have to follow.” He explained with a soft voice.

A last tear rolled down his brother’s cheek, his big green eyes thinking deeply about Thor’s words. He saw his little brother slowly understanding before he tilted his head on a side:

“But, what if it’s not my path the Norns are showing me, but someone else’s?” He asked.

Thor chuckled, thinking how clever his brother was. He shook his raven hair with an affectionate and tender gesture.

“Don’t worry, Loki, you always find your path, even if it’s not thunder that is your guide!”

Loki tried to arrange his messy hair before glancing up at his brother shyly.

“If I’m scared, can I come again, Thor?” He asked in a low, timid voice.

“Of course, Loki! You can come to your big brother every time you’re scared!” He exclaimed.

The little boy smiled before jumping at the lightning running through the sky. He hid his face in his brother’s side while the latter laughed loudly, echoing the thunder in the room.

_ A few years later… _

Thor couldn’t sit still. He still felt electricity running through his body while he sat expectantly on his bed. He could still feel the incredible power of Mjollnir in his hands and entire body. It had felt marvelous to be able to hold the most powerful weapon of Asgard. He could still hear the shocked and amazed gasps of everyone in the room as the Crown Prince chose his weapon, how his parents had looked proud – prouder than ever! He couldn’t wait the next day to hold his hammer another time and use his new powers of thunder and lightning.

The bright bluish light illuminated his room, followed soon by the roar of thunder. Thor looked outside the window, grinning proudly to himself, knowing it was _him_ who had created this powerful storm. He had always loved thunder and lightning, it was a lullaby to his ears and storms made his heart feel peaceful. It was a good feeling and he was proud to be the master to such a powerful and mighty element.

The boy dropped his smile and his eyes turned towards the door of his room, wondering why Loki hadn’t come yet. Ever since that night, several years ago when Loki had come to his brother out of fear of the thunder, it had become a habit for Thor to wait for him during stormy nights. They would sleep together before being woken up by panicked maids who were looking desperately for the youngest Prince gone missing from his bed – until they find him with his brother.

It had been quite some time since the last storm, but tonight, Loki wasn’t here yet. Thor’s eyes went towards the table where Mjollnir was resting, almost glowing in the dark but he couldn’t tell if it was from the lightning outside or the power coming from the relic.

“Ah…” He started, his heart clenching slightly when he realized that Loki might have not come out of fear for Mjollnir.

Suddenly getting up, he pushed away the sheets and ran towards the room opposite to his. He opened the door and slid inside his brother’s bedroom.

“Loki?” He called when he saw the figure sleeping in bed.

He heard some ruffling sound and walked forward, leaning over the edge of the bed and shaking his brother’s shoulder.

“Loki? Are you awake?” He asked.

His brother moaned and moved his head slightly, raven hair falling onto his face and eyes, but Thor knew he was awake and listening.

“What is it Thor..?” He mumbled in a sleepy voice.

Thor couldn’t hide his surprise to know his brother asleep when such a powerful storm – one of the strongest of these past few years and _his_ storm – was raging outside.

“Are you all right?” He asked his little brother.

For a moment, the breathing came uneven, as if he was falling asleep once again before the tired voice was heard again.

“What..?”

“You’re scared of thunder and lightning, are you all right all alone in your room?” Thor asked.

His brother stopped breathing and Thor waited for the whimper or sob he had tried to hide until now to look strong – only Mother knew about his fear for thunder, Loki never wanted Odin to know about it in fear he would think him weak.

“You know you can stay with me in the night, like we always do, if you’re scared…” He added when only silence answered him.

Loki let out a heavy breath, sighing in annoyance.

“I’m not a child anymore, Thor, I’m not scared of something as ridiculous as thunder…” He mumbled.

“Oh…” The Thunder boy murmured, blinking.

He moved away from the bed, staring at his little brother before realizing that he had grown up more than he thought.

“Have a good night then, Loki,” he said before turning around and leaving the room.

A part of him was disappointed his brother had grown up so much and didn’t need him anymore. Another was proud he had overcome his fear of thunder when Thor had taken Mjollnir – he would feel less guilty. And another part of him was still too excited about the power and possibilities it meant. Thor couldn’t help himself but grin as he looked once again at Mjollnir, illuminated by the lightning outside from the storm _he_ created.

What he didn’t know was that Loki was in his bed, crying silent tears and covering his ears to smother the sound of thunder. He was crying out of fear, fear of the thunder and lightning raging outside. Fear of never seeing his father’s eyes looking at him with as much pride as the All Father did this afternoon seeing Thor holding Mjollnir. Fear of never being _enough_. And also because what Loki was the most scared of was now his brother’s most powerful power.

The Norns’ thunder _did_ show a path, but not Loki’s.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, thank you for reading it and don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it! :D_

_If you liked it, there is my main story about Loki[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4318473/chapters/9792294)! :D_


End file.
